


[莫叶]倔强

by takaminalove



Category: quietleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[莫叶]倔强

[莫叶]倔强

莫凡和叶修的初遇绝对不能称为友好。  
所以即使两人的相合度很好，也没人觉得他们会在一起，但两人不知怎样看对眼了，在两人交往三个月后，大家才后知后觉的发现两人好上了，愣是没人察觉到。  
「不是很明显吗？」叶修面带疑惑的看着为他们秘密交往而嚷着的陈果，莫凡也探过头来，贊同的用力点点头。  
陈果顿时有点无力。  
「谁会知道一对的哨兵向导都三个月了还没结合。」陈果有气无力的抗议着。  
她却没注意到叶修淡淡瞥了一眼莫凡，莫凡眼神闪烁不定，往角落缩了缩。  
对，他们是哨兵和向导，确立关系后一直没结合，不管是身体和精神。  
因为莫凡不愿意。他们能像恋人一样相处，牵手，接吻，抚摸，但就是拒绝和他结合。  
叶修本来想着，他可以等待，对莫凡他一直都很有耐性，就像当初长期的追杀，在蓝雨比赛的捉迷藏。  
但经过三个月后，叶修也有点焦躁了。哨兵的本能，对向导的占有欲一直在他身体内不停叫嚣，虽然一直抑制着但也快到极限了。  
他想所有人都知道，他是他的向导！  
属于他的向导。

叶修把莫凡堵在牆角，两人的距离近得稍微向前倾便能接吻的地步。  
「对老闆娘的话，你有什麽看法？」叶修淡淡的笑了笑，但脸上的笑意却未传达到眼底，全身隐约散发压抑的氛围，属于哨兵的锋芒和锐利气息一下子集中在莫凡身上。即使如此，莫凡还是沉默着。  
就算面对这样不进油盐的莫凡，叶修也无可奈何。  
沉默压抑的气氛蔓延在两人之间，叶修看着平静的与他对视的莫凡，突兀道：「你是不想和我结合？……还是，你想上我？」叶修只是想享受和自己的向导合二为一的关係，对谁上谁下看得很淡然。  
莫凡眼神一暗，眼眸中翻腾升起的热切和欲望令叶修暗自心惊同时也非常满意。  
「想要就来吧。我的向导。」叶修牵起莫凡的手，在手心轻轻划了一下，再十指紧扣着。充满愉悦的声音里所含的诱惑和邀请，谁也不能轻易拒绝。

莫凡将叶修推倒在床上，急躁的扯开叶修衬衫的钮釦，内裤连着牛仔裤一起粗暴的脱下然后跨坐在叶修的大腿上。两人身体相贴的部分传来阵阵的酥麻感，一阵电流传遍他的全身，又彷似要燃烧起来一般灼热。  
莫凡抖着手的解开腰带，半扯开内裤在里面掏出半硬的性器，用视线去舔舐着叶修的身体。  
向导的目光幻化成一把把锋利的刀，在叶修赤裸的肌肤上四处游移，眼神热烈得他扫过的每一处，都为叶修带来轻微的刺痛感，留下属于他的无形的烙印，连灵魂也不由自主为之一颤。  
叶修伸手想脱下莫凡的衣服，却被莫凡躲开了。  
「别碰我。」与拒绝的话语相反，一双深邃暗沉的眸子他的眼中燃烧着火焰，房间内的气氛渐渐燃烧起来。  
莫凡的声音异常低哑，一字一句清晰而缓慢的吐出：「叶修......你知道吗。」  
「我想要你。」  
「我想吻你。」  
「我想用手抚摸你身体每一寸肌肤。」  
「我想用手指插入你的后面。」  
叶修觉得脸上发烫，平时一声不吭的人说露骨的话是如此大杀伤力，他不由自主的追随莫凡的动作，把手放在自己已经勃起的硬挺上粗鲁的搓揉，痛楚让他因被视奸的羞耻心和满是溷沌的脑海一下子清醒了，随之涌上的是体内被撩起的欲望和更多的满足感。我的向导渴求着我。  
「待后面变柔软后再把它插进去，撑开每一道褶皱。」  
莫凡开始发出轻微的喘息声，手上硬物的铃口处一股一股地冒出腺液，用阳具指向叶修，，又用手圈住从上到下的套弄起来。  
叶修也不惶多让的在马眼处画圈轻揉，纯熟的轻划捏搓自己的敏感点，享受着性器被逗弄所产生的快感。  
房间里只剩下男人的喘息声，上下套弄所发出的水声和情欲的气味。  
莫凡抿住嘴，收回放在叶修身体上的视线，凝视着他的脸。因为快感而微微失神的眼睛，泛红的双颊，与平时不一样，带着别样的诱惑。  
无论何时，他的目光总是追随着的人。

他们的精神似有似无的缠绕对方，想把对方扯进自己的精神图景，却又像捨不得的轻碰着对方，互相抚慰着，交流着，触碰着。  
他们的身体，乃至灵魂都在互相吸引。

两人四目相对，久久凝视着，莫凡向身体向前倾，握住叶修的硬物连同叶修的手，让两人的肉棒紧贴着，互相摩擦着，把对方的肉棒也沾湿得水光闪闪。  
他们把精液射在对方的身体上。  
最终莫凡还是什麽也不做。

然后莫凡消失了一星期，在一个普通的清晨回来了。

「我的父母接受了。」莫凡冷不防道。  
「哦？」  
「嫌弃你太老。」  
「……」叶修有点无言，也有点恍然大悟，为了让子女不用承受结合破裂的痛苦，大家都觉得对象最好是相差2-3岁最合适。  
「你就没想过先斩后奏吗。」结合具有唯一性，只要他们先结合，就算是父母也不能说什麽。  
「…我和你的结合，要在最好的时候。」莫凡嘴动了动，他有很多想说的，，叶修是个强大的哨兵，作为他的向导，他并不够强大，莫凡无法全数抚慰他凌乱的思维。但是，他想为自己的哨兵献上最好的，即使在旁人眼中是件微不可及的小事。各种思绪在脑海中迴绕着，最后却只能吐出这句话。  
「那你觉得，现在适合吗？」  
莫凡没说话，扯着叶修的衣领在叶修的嘴唇上落下轻柔甜蜜的吻。  
今夜，让我们属于彼此。

END


End file.
